battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imrlybord7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bondpedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:28, 4 March 2010 Proposal I'm seeing several different styles in the configuration of weapons and vehicle articles Perhaps you could suggest a unified template/layout similar to that implemented by the CoDWiki? Ya know, with a splash paragraph about the weapon, a picture, and then details pecuiliar to specific games, grouped by chronological order? I know it's their wiki, but if we're helping them get shit straight, might as well give it all we got. -- Griever0311 21:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please understand, help is appreciated, a takeover is unnecessary and unwanted. Bondpedia 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Feel free to help out, some assistance is handy every now and then. But I'd rather upgrade as I see fit, based on edits here. No offence. If you need any admin tasks doing in the mean time, just ask. Oh, and just curious, did you find us and see we needed help, or were you contacted by someone here? - Bondpedia 21:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stuff I cannot make it use 4 tildes because otherwise when I save it it signs my name... I hope you see what I mean. Also, Den Kirson has uploaded BFBC2 Stats! YES! By weapon box do you mean an infobox or "Weapons of BF:BC2" type template? I've made one of those at Template:BFBC2 Weapons. --Callofduty4Talk 14:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen them. Great find, nice one. I cannot make the stats template, as I'm also in school. I'll make it when I get home. Thanks for notifying me about it. --Callofduty4Talk 14:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Importing COD Wiki policy I would be interested in that. What did you have in mind? - Bondpedia 16:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK, no worries. Just got in myself here in the UK - Bondpedia 17:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have read through the list of policies on COD Wiki, I think most would work well here. Bondpedia 11:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds pretty hectic. Don't worry about it. Bondpedia 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your comments Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki :Actually, I am very greatful for your help, I have tried to be nothing but welcoming but your comment was out of line. I appreciate this wiki is a bit rubbish, and I'm willing to do anything to improve it. But if you dare make any more comments in the line of those above, I will block you. Consider yourself warned. Bondpedia 17:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I accept your apology, and offer one myself, threatening to block you was probably counter-productive and unneccesary. Appreciate that large-scale change causes tension, I hope we can all work together to improve this place, regardless of what we all think of each other. Bondpedia 17:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats very kind of you, your writing isn't too bad either. Your willingness to apologise and help out has exceeded my expectations. I look forward to taking again later. Bondpedia 17:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Gunbox I made the template. It is used in exactly the same way as on the CoD wiki. --Callofduty4Talk 18:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really understand what he means with the recoil either. Nevertheless, his charts are a huge help aren't they? Check out the Thompson page. I cleaned it up pretty well if I may say so and added the real life picture. Hopefully we can get all weapon pages to look like that. --Callofduty4Talk 19:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm working on a standardized format for spelling and spacing for this. EvilGRAHAM 0Mmmm Free Goo! 23:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Are you switching her permanetly Our Callofduty wiki is falling apart with speculation and censor kids. We need back-up now. Peter Griffen Boy 04:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello What battlefield games do you play? Also thank you for agreeing me on the dragunov situation... So hey you should talk to me sometimes okay. RE: Hello Well i play Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 2 MC, Battlefield 1943, Battlefield Heroes, and all the 1942 expansions. My Xbox Live Gamertag is "KoV Monster" and my Playstation Name is "GimpytheFurbag". I usually play as Assualt and Engineer. My clan members tell me i am the best Assault they ever saw. So if you want to play anytime just hit me up. Send me a friend request tonight on XBL. So I see some CoD Wiki people have come to clean up the Battlefield wiki. Good job, guys. Pup42512n 21:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Oh, and btw http://i164.photobucket.com/albums/u38/pup42512n/68756157.png I found an excellent table of all the weapon stats in Bad Company 2, if y'all can find any use for it. It'd probably be useful for cleaning up all the weapon pages. Do we have the stats for psitols, shotguns and rocket launchers? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Starting to edit here... Are there any active editors besides CoD wikians? And why is the sidebar so plain and empty? -- User:EightOhEight There's a few of us that have been here a bit before the CoD wikians, being one myself, but most of us also happen to be CoD wikians aswell, myself included. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) okay are you Stoney9 or Stoney8 RE: Hello he must of been a pedo Sysop Recently, another member of BATF asked to be made a sysop for several reasons, or for someone from the project to be made one. I recalled that you asked first a few days ago, and so persueded by User:DEathgod65, I've decided to give you sysop rights, so well done. Bondpedia 19:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know you'll do a good job. That's twice you've landed sysop before me! -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 19:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too (Hopefully). I let you do it because you were already an admin. But, I know you'll do a good job. You always have. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 20:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Emotional are we? Doc.Richtofen :yeah, I think most would work here. I copied a few the other day to here, feel free to add the others and we can make changes as and where appropriate. Well done again. Bondpedia 21:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I am very aware of that. Doc.Richtofen Grats On the adminship. Pup42512npup42512n CPL. Wilding I'm watching it, it's so fucking funny how people overreact. Me and Slowrider have been trying to find a way for me to be good ol' me, while helping the wiki (an oxymoron as it is). Anyway, I cracked me open my new Modern Warfare 2! It's been about three months or so since I've played it (around Christmas). So you mind doing a one v.s. one. I don't wanna do it to try to show I'm better (which I'm not, It's going to take a while to get it right, I remeber going like 26 and two every game, now it's like 15-17 every game) o you mind adding me. If someone comes on and starts screaming, just say "I'll get the bull" and he'll shut up. My house is cramped with kids everywhere, people eating MY sausage and eggs, and even eating my perfectly good cake, I have it rough. Anywho, Wilding has been unblocked from the wiki, he has been a pain to other people, and doesn't seem to know what undo is. 20:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Good ol' Specky. 20:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XBox failed for me. Anyway, I'm going to try to find a good wiki to edit, I'm bored to hell. 22:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield BC2 Rented it for a while, I've played multiplayer and I am loving the Thompson, tied in with the M1911 pistol. It's a good switch from Modern Warfare. I think the reason most people are ditiching it is because BFBC2 is new and MW2 is "older", it's kind of like comparing Donkey Kong V.S. Jumpman to Mario 64, both games are great, but you get my dift. Anyway, I'm free a lot from around 12 to 1 (American Pacific Time and PM) and I am good to get on weekends and Fridays (work and stuff as such). 00:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I was so hostile was that people were bashing COD and treated BF like God. I mean bashing a game on it's own wiki is like waving a Confederate Flag in Harlem. 00:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Being unrealstic at times doesn't mean it's sci-fi. I mean somewhere in Battlefield, there's a guy, who gets CRUSHED under a chopper (not like MacMillian who got hit by the shockwaves) and walked normally. It was some older game, but still, it's a good game, Sci-Fi is Mass Effect, not being unrealstic at times. 00:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Had to turn in Battlefiedl Bad Company 2 I had to return it to the store, I'll most likely buy it. I got to the Desert level, right after you get that sarcastic Russian guy. Anyway, here's some of my quotes. 00:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe two months at least? http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/84.92.146.237 Vandal Well well, I can't remember the last time I had to report a vandal. :P You may want to keep an eye on IP 71.14.26.253 He's your typical "lol i replacd randum wurds with nauty wurds!!!!11one"-type kid--WouldYouKindly 02:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol, anytime.--WouldYouKindly 02:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) SEAL Team 101 Okay, go to Richtoften's page for more details. Anyway, I'm inviting you on our three man squad to check out some wikis, we're being hush hush about this, but please check out the Splinter Cell wiki. This is not a confirmed target for the (if there is) next wiki project, we need to scout ahead and we've decided we can do this, but don't spread it to "lower class" editors. 23:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats a little extreme Perma-blocking me on ever single wiki across all of wikia, thats just a little bit for hackers and stuff like that, no for people who are hated on 1''' wiki. 23:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Okay, whatever the means, but banning IPs for every single wiki is only done for people who are at least 1000 times worse then I am, sending out death threats (serious ones). Anyway, I got myself a M1897 Trenchgun today, I'll try to post picutres, but I gotta us my DSi to take pictures, then drive a long way to McDonalds to use the hot-spot wifi, expect them in a day or two. Another Vandal Just reporting in another vandal, who has made the articles Balls and PENIS. Nohomers48 06:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have to upload these photos from Facebook, but sadly they are not accepted on wikia, that really sucks. I have a Scoped Springfield, a Trenchgun and a Wenchester rifle. 20:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to get your opinion There's this guy who says that since the Union Jack is used more then Old Glory, Britain is a better country then America, as a callsign in Modern Warfare 2. I'm sorry, but you would you mind telling him he's wrong. Doing what he's doing I can obviously say, One more message from PGB Yeah, I'm not going to be able to buy points for a while now, as that purchase of the Trenchgun was pretty heavy on my wallet. I might get it like during April 5th or so, but not for a while. 20:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) PGB I saw your post at PGBs talk page. He did suggest to me, not Doc, that you be downgraded - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) How? How'd you become an administrator? DevilWarrior112 16:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) He has experience. He's been an admin at the Call of Duty Wiki for a long time. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Apparently... PGB doesn't get the "Don't pester users on other wikis" thing. Maybe you could help me make sense of what he's trying to say, I just see a lot of "you hate this weapon but this is good" blahblah blah and so on until the end in which he says to say hi to BigM in hell. Quite odd.... [[User:Darthkenobi0|'''Darthkenobi0]]Talk|Blog| | 02:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I'll pretend I know what's going on but anyway, suddenly half a dozen new users were all "I want to be an Admin :D" on IRC all simultaneously lol. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 04:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) His behavior with me I was trying to help him out, yet he manages to make it look I'm harrassing him. If someone offered me help that I didn't understand I'd ask "Could you please explain?. I wouldn't be rude and sarcastic. 06:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Junk Articles A non-BF related junk article created by an IP editor (74.63.81.11) that needs to be deleted. This is the page: Greetings guys! العاب بنات. Nohomers48 04:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just when you thought the vandals would stop this article appears. It was made by IP:114.108.251.16. Nohomers48 10:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) O.K. You really change a lot. Sometimes your mean sometimes your not. Is it possible to permenetly block me from blogs and let me edit mainspace, as I've done nothing wrong there, but if there's not, I really don't care, I'm finding another wiki, hopefully, aw just shut up, you're getting me nervous, and I can't think, so I must misuse English grammer here, Peter Griffen Boy 00:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay Whatever the hell that means. But however, on practically all of your messages, if they included overly difficult words I didn't feel like looking up or it was a just a big block of words, I didn't read it. Peter Griffen Boy 20:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia I don'ts know. When me logs into da internet, me goes to Bing and types in W and goes to WP and logs on. Me has account on WP, and has earned meself 5 pencil stickers. Peter Griffen Boy 23:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) PGB Now I appreciate this is a sensitive issue, and an issue from elsewhere, but since people are arguing and abusing each other here, I'd like to get the whole picture. I, as a neutral observer, would like your side of the story, since you seem to be in the know, from the start, preferably impartially, what PGB has done, reasons for blocks, who did what and when etc. And just so you know I'm considering blocking the next person to spout such abuse as Griever03111 recently posted on PGBs talk page, regardless of context - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, don't worry about it (sorry about keep switching wikis but I've just been posting responses in the same places as your original posts, sorry if its getting annoying) - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, whatever you see fit - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thanks for thinking so, I do make an effort - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: WARNING Okay, It's not my fault a few people overeacted. Also, how the hell did you get adminship with four mainspace edits? Peter Griffen Boy 20:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, why the hell would ONE wiki accident get me perma-blocked on all of wikia? Sorry, but isn't that for serious hakcers or people who ruined (stress the RUIN) several wikis and have mis-abused several other users or used a wiki to kill someone or send deaththreats (I've done that twice, back in the day of the good ol' Wikipedia). Peter Griffen Boy 20:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Expirence I'm just saying, wikis shouldn't be like you, by the book, that takes the fun away. Do you have a wikipedia account? I do, but it got blocked because I had to take on a hardline Communist, who supported Obama, not to mention his parents were both Communists, one from Cuba the other from the Soveit Union, and he had more power, so insta-ban, he was the complete opposite of me. Anyway, could you give me a review of Slinter Cell Convicon without giving me plot details? I would prefer one from a normal person. Peter Griffen Boy 23:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Two things 1. On the pictures of faces blogs, there was already a lot of arguing going on a lot of pages like that and a lot of my stupid stuff and a lot of other stupid stuff, just look at it, plus what I did wasn't really to bad, and it didn't go into a big flame war and could have just have been dealt with a "What the hell is wrong with you?" message and a lot of hidden comments, after all Griever did lie. 2. I'm still going to look for flamers and vandals on the wiki, I'm not officially a user there anymore, but I'm not going to let vandals do whatever they wish, if you mess with my home wiki, you get the flames. Peter Griffen Boy 20:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AlphaBravoDelta guy You guys owe him an apology (from what I see), I swaer to God/Allah/Mohammad/Whatever Jews believe in/Science that he is not me. Peter Griffen Boy 20:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Two things 1. Yes he lied, he said a body was a face, liar, it's saying a face is a leg, a lie. Even though it's stupid, it's true, and doesn't give him the right to threaten to harm me. Also, I don't care about the incident. Also if I'm perma blocked, how come it's a year and not some impossible number like 433 years or something? Last time I checked, the average person at my age can live one year, but I'm sure 0% of all people my age can live 433 years. 2. Any other intresting wiki? Do I have a chance at being at admin at Splinter Cell. Hell, it must be easy if you got in (jk) Peter Griffen Boy 23:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Powerless? 1. Gage. I never said over one whole paragraph to the guy. That basturd. 2. Who said I have no power in real life? Oh course in Obama World, no one has power. 3. I like seeing reacations of people to what I say, it's pretty funny. 4. HAHHAHAHAHANO! You're wrong. They're practically offering admin jobs there, I just like being in control of people, makes me feel happy, call me Communist if you wish. If you use Model 1887 Akimbo, you're a noob. If I do so, I'm just enjoying a game. 5. Why do you hate me? Did Obama not scare you enough? I'll get a picture of Michael Jackson, then Stalin, then you'll be pure begging for mercy, maybe a picture of where the sun don't shine. 6. I shot a bird yesterday, and it went splat. I saw someone use a high caliber rifle yesterday, and it nearly exploded. Peter Griffen Boy 00:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) PGB debates Please don't think I'm having a go, as this is an open message to all involved. But I, and other editors, have become sick of having to read about Peter Griffen Boy's CoD Wiki block here, especially if you have come only to discuss this issue rather than contribute. If you want to discuss CoD Wiki matters, do it at CoD Wiki. If you want to talk to PGB directly, try his new riddiculus wiki: http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki. Any further debate will be deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC)